


The Mystery of Dinosaurs

by neveralarch



Category: Dinosaur Comics
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utahraptor likes to think of himself as a pretty sensible guy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illittorate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illittorate/gifts).



> A podfic of this story is is part of reena_jenkins' podfic anthology and is available [here](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/383314.html)!

So, Utahraptor likes to think of himself as a pretty sensible guy! Like, he enjoys philosophical discussions, and he turns down the heat in his house when he's not there, and he takes long walks to get exercise, sometimes. And Utahraptor has sensible friends! Or he has one sensible friend. Man, Dromiceiomimus is great.

T-Rex is pretty great too! Just, Utahraptor wishes he would tone it down sometimes. Like now, when T-Rex is building a giant pillow fort in the middle of the road.

"Hail, Citizen!" says T-Rex. He waves his stubby little arms, which Utahraptor has always found kind of adorable. "You have to pay a toll to get by!"

"Why do I have to pay you a toll to go down the road that the city owns?" asks Utahraptor.

"Because I built the fort first!" says T-Rex. "Also I've been reading Murray Rothbard, and it turns out that privately owned utilities are the way to go!"

"I'm pretty sure you have to buy or build the utility, rather than just claiming it, T-Rex. Otherwise they just send the army after you."

Sometimes Utahraptor wonders about how he is a dinosaur in a world that has roads and a federal government and an army. But then he stops worrying about it! Like he said, he's a pretty sensible guy, and sensible guys don't sweat the bizarre nature of the universe too much.

"Then I will go build a road!" says T-Rex. "Thanks, Utahraptor!"

"Good luck," says Utahraptor, wandering off-panel again. He's got plans for today! He's going to go to the grocery store, and do laundry, and maybe meet up with Dromiceiomimus for lunch. There's a new Thai place they want to try out!

But maybe he'll stop by later and see how T-Rex's road is coming along.

There are chunking noises from behind him, where T-Rex has somehow gotten hold of a jackhammer. Utahraptor smiles. Sometimes it’s fun to have friends who aren’t sensible too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to a Murray Rothbard book, for no good reason. For extra fun, pick any list of books and start replacing words with "Dinosaurs." Other titles I considered: "What Have Dinosaurs Done to our Money?" and "Dinosaurs as a Revolt Against Nature."


End file.
